Trixie
|human1title = Human |human1 = Trixie ID EG2.png |human1width = 170px |human1caption = Trixie's human counterpart in Guitar Centered' |human2title = Anthro |human2 = Trixie EG2 promotional art.png |human2caption = Trixie's half-pony form |kind = Unicorn & Human |eyes = Dark grayish violet |mane = Pale cornflower blue with very pale cornflower blue stripes |coat = Brilliant azure |nicknames = Great and Powerful Trixie, G and PT, Trix, Queen Trixianna the First, Trixie Lulamoon, Trixie LulumoonMy Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event'' |cutie mark = |voice = Kathleen Barr (English) Audrey D'Hulstere (European French) Kaya Marie Möller (German) Ilona Molnar (Hungarian) Beatrice Caggiua (Italian) Ryōka Yuzuki (Japanese) Lee Mi-hyang (Korean) Agnieszka Fajlhauer (Polish) Lene Bastos (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1) Michelle Giudice (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian, season 1) Anda Tamasanu (Romanian, season 3) Alexandra Radu (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Zvereva (Russian, season 1) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, season 3) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish) Carmen Calvell (European Spanish) |headercolor = #68AADE |headerfontcolor = #b3e3ff |sex = Female |occupation = Traveling magician Rock farm worker (formerly) Queen of (formerly in ) Student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (formerly) |aura = Pale, light grayish magenta Vivid red (in Magic Duel, under the influence of the Alicorn Amulet)}} Trixie is a female unicorn pony and traveling magician. She is the main antagonist of Boast Busters and Magic Duel, the secondary antagonist of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, makes minor appearances in Bridle Gossip, The Return of Harmony Part 1, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and appears in several ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts, IDW comics, and chapter books. She tends to speak in the third person and refers to herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie" and "The Great and Apologetic Trixie" (at the end of Magic Duel). The name Trixie is a diminutive form of Beatrix. She is called Trixie Lulamoon in some merchandise and in the end credits of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.__TOC__ Development and design Lauren Faust stated that the premise of Boast Busters called for a boastful unicorn character, who was originally envisioned as male. Writer Chris Savino came up with the current character of Trixie and her habit of speaking in the third person. Before season two started airing, Jayson Thiessen, one of the show's directors, said that he liked Trixie and could see potential for another story featuring her. Trixie was later hinted to return in person during the show's third season at some point. Trixie is one of the few ponies, along with Big McIntosh, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Granny Smith, Snips, Snails, Flim, Flam, Prince Blueblood, and Joe to have a single reflection in her eyes; most ponies have two, while foals have three. Trixie's design and color scheme is used for four background ponies in Bridle Gossip, along with two palette swaps. Three of the four background ponies and one of the two palette swaps can be seen briefly near the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1. The book Mini Pony Collector's Guide identifies Trixie Lulamoon's cutie mark as a wand and a moon. A cutie mark with the same design as Trixie's but with a different color scheme (a yellow-starred purple wand with a purple moon, the same as one of those of "Lavenderhoof" and one of those of the Earth pony version of Orange Swirl) is one of the available cutie marks in the online games Adventures in Ponyville and PonyMaker, and Trixie's mane and tail styles are among the available manes and tails available in the latter game. An image of Trixie and her Equestria Girls human counterpart was leaked online in mid-February 2013. The dress that human Trixie wears in the image would be the dress she appears in at the Fall Formal Dance in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film. According to Lauren Faust on Twitter, Trixie also attended Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Depiction in the series History Boast Busters In Boast Busters, Trixie arrives in Ponyville, having been rumored to be "the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria." At her show, Trixie boasts constantly about her great magical abilities. She claims to have vanquished an ursa major, an enormous celestial bear-like creature that normally could never be defeated by just one pony. Only two ponies, Snips and Snails, openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the most magical and talented pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight Sparkle, who fears that she might lose her friends if she shows off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off. Trixie then proclaims herself victorious, and ends her show. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her stories until Trixie herself tires of it, and sends them away. Snips refers to her as "The G and P T," shortening her title. Spike witnesses Snips' and Snails' behavior and is far more skeptical of Trixie's claims, telling them that they should not believe her until she demonstrates a comparable feat in front of them. This leads the pair to seek out an ursa themselves in the Everfree Forest. They draw the ursa minor into Ponyville, believing it to be an ursa major, and ask Trixie to use her magic tricks to defeat it. Her stage magic proves useless, and she admits that she can't defeat an ursa major and never has, and that she fabricated the whole story to make herself look better. This confession is the only time she uses the first person perspective. Twilight then uses her magic to soothe the ursa minor to sleep and gives it a "bottle" of milk constructed from the water tower before sending it back to its cave in the forest. Trixie is surprised to find out that the monster they faced was actually an ursa minor, the baby version of an ursa major, who was only cranky after being woken up by Snips and Snails. After the explanation, however, Trixie resumes her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same power as her, and once again proclaims herself "Great and Powerful." Trixie then uses a smokescreen to poorly conceal her exit from town. After it dissipates, she is seen galloping out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash starts after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging on her own. Background appearances and mentions Multiple Trixies can be seen in the background shots of Ponyville's town square in Bridle Gossip and The Return of Harmony Part 1, along with ponies with the same design but different color schemes. She is mentioned in Ponyville Confidential by Rainbow Dash as being in the Gabby Gums column of the Foal Free Press which reveals her secrets, but is not elaborated on in the episode. Magic Duel Trixie makes her second major appearance in Magic Duel, returning to Ponyville and wreaking havoc using her new magic powers (fueled by the Alicorn Amulet), and then confronting Twilight Sparkle and challenging her to a duel as revenge. Trixie explains her motive for revenge is because after the time Twilight Sparkle had shown up Trixie when she defeated the ursa minor, Trixie could no longer perform her traveling magic show, as other ponies in Equestria mocked and ostracized her for it, and then she had to take a job at Pinkie Pie's family's rock farm to earn her keep, which in the end humiliated her. She proceeds to beat Twilight in the titular duel, and banishes her from Ponyville. She then takes over Ponyville, remaking it in her own image, forcing its citizens to do labor for her, and punishing anyone who refuses. She is especially hard on Snips and Snails, constantly making them work harder. When Twilight returns claiming she knows Trixie cheated, Trixie fakes innocence, and when Twilight claims to have an amulet stronger than Trixie's she quickly calls this impossible but accepts a second duel when Twilight unrelentlessly mocks her. In the second duel Trixie is only able to cast one spell before staring on in horror as Twilight performs spells that she herself cannot. Immediately after Twilight wins, Trixie steals her amulet claiming she can rule over all of Equestria with it. She removes her Alicorn Amulet and puts the new one on, but Twilight reveals this was all a trick she set up, and Rainbow Dash snatches away the Alicorn Amulet and gives it to Zecora to put back in hiding. At the end of the episode, Trixie provides fireworks to back Twilight's entertainment provision for the visiting Saddle Arabians, then apologizes to her whilst putting on her hat and cape from Boast Busters, explaining that the amulet had corrupted her and she couldn't stop herself from being cruel to everypony. Trixie asks Twilight for forgiveness, to which Twilight obliges. Following her declaration that she has become the "Great and Apologetic Trixie," she repeats her smokescreen escape, tripping whilst doing so. Personality Trixie first appears in Boast Busters, where she assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks to complete the full effect. Twilight Sparkle's positive, helpful, and humble attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting and arrogant nature. Trixie claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack by an ursa major. However, when confronted by an ursa minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated and that even the ursa minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. This is the only point in the episode where she drops her "Great and Powerful Trixie" persona and speaks in the first person. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent showboating alienates the other ponies and classifies her as an antagonist of the series. In Magic Duel, Trixie returns with her magic augmented by the Alicorn Amulet and she uses this power to take revenge on Twilight by cheating in a magic duel, banishing her from Ponyville and subsequently setting herself up as the leader of the town. She shows no qualms about using innocent ponies (Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Snips and Snails) to prove her power, nor does she seem to care when a spell nearly takes out another (Shoeshine). Through the episode, she has Mayor Mare trapped in a cage, forces other ponies to do manual labor for her, and claims to not "trust wheels." She was also easily manipulated by Twilight Sparkle into a rematch duel so she could prove that she was still better, which eventually lead to her downfall. However, upon removal of the amulet and the loss of her power, she accepts her defeat against Twilight, unlike her first visit to Ponyville, and meekly seeks forgiveness for how she treated her and her friends. At the end of the episode, she once again drops her persona and speaks in the first person, but only for a few seconds before she refers to herself as the "Great and Apologetic Trixie." Depiction in the films My Little Pony Equestria Girls Trixie's human counterpart makes five appearances in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She is first seen in a wide shot of the school cafeteria. Her main scene is in front of a vending machine, declaring dramatically "The Great and Powerful Trixie... needs some peanut butter crackers." She appears in the cafeteria again during the Equestria Girls song. Towards the end of the film, Twilight and her friends run past her by the same vending machine she was at before with her looking confused. She appears once more dancing at the Fall Formal. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Trixie serves as the secondary antagonist of the film ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She can first be seen with her bandmates in the gym painting a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. She is among the students who sneer at Sunset Shimmer when Principal Celestia brings up the Fall Formal. She is also seen in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song, during which Adagio Dazzle strokes Trixie's chin. She is the leader of her own band, Trixie and the Illusions, which performs the song Tricks Up My Sleeve. Trixie also appears in four of the animated shorts. In the film, Trixie and her band are the last opponents for the Rainbooms before they could face the Dazzlings in the finals. Despite Trixie finishing her performance and Sunset interrupting the Rainbooms out of fear of Rainbow Dash exposing her magic to the Dazzlings, the Dazzlings' manipulation of Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna ensure the Rainbooms will be their opposition in the finals. Trixie feels she's been cheated, which the Dazzlings use to their advantage by encouraging Trixie to get rid of the Rainbooms before the finals. Trixie ambushes the Rainbooms with her band during their rehearsal, and drops them through the stage's trap door to the basement underneath. With the Rainbooms having apparently forfeited, Trixie and her band are able to play in their place. Even after the Dazzlings are defeated and exposed and their spell is broken for good, Trixie still swears revenge on the Rainbooms for her loss in the competition and attempts to escape via smoke bomb. The last scene of her shows her trying to climb over the back of the bleachers as part of her escape, only to lose her balance and fall off, much to her annoyance. A brief running gag in the film involves Pinkie Pie always catching Trixie hiding each time she "disappears." Music to My Ears The human version of Trixie makes a brief background appearance in the animated short Music to My Ears, where she is sitting at a table while DJ Pon-3 passes by. Guitar Centered Trixie plays a major role in the Guitar Centered animated short, where she duels Rainbow Dash in a 'shred-off' over a coveted double-necked guitar at a music store. Trixie loses the duel when Rainbow Dash suddenly transforms into her half-pony form and blows her away with a sonic rainboom-like effect. However, Trixie is allowed the guitar when Rainbow Dash decides she'd rather buy the guitar she used in their fight, and gloats over her "victory" before discovering to her dismay that the guitar costs $12,000. Shake your Tail! Trixie appears briefly alongside other Canterlot High students during Twilight and her friends' performance of Shake Your Tail. When fake pony ears and tails are distributed among the student crowd, Trixie catches a pair of pony ears and puts them on. Perfect Day for Fun Trixie appears at the Canterlot High carnival, watches the Sonic Rainbooms' concert, and poses for a smartphone photo. Other depictions IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Trixie appears on the Hot Topic cover of Friendship is Magic Issue #5, on cover A and pages 10–11 and 14-15 of Friendship is Magic Issue #8, on pages 8–9 of Friendship is Magic Issue #9, on a sketch card bundled with one of the deluxe hardcover releases of The Return of Queen Chrysalis and shown in page 15 of My Little Pony Art Gallery, on the Hot Topic cover of Friendship is Magic Issue #12, as an Alicorn in a stained glass window labeled "Humility" on page 12 of Friendship is Magic Issue #18, on cover A, cover B, and the Hot Topic cover of Friendship is Magic Issue #21, and on a cover of Friendship is Magic Issue #22. In the story of the two aforementioned issues, Trixie is accused of stealing a priceless diamond in Manehattan and cooperates with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Bloom, and Babs Seed in clearing her name. Trixie also appears in Friendship is Magic Issue #23 under the control of kelpie magic. My Little Pony Micro-Series Trixie appears on page 2 of Micro-Series Issue #3 and on a Jetpack Comics cover RE and a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics cover RE of Micro-Series Issue #5. My Little Pony Annual 2013 Trixie's human counterpart appears in IDW's Annual 2013. My Little Pony: Friends Forever Trixie appears on the regular cover, the SUB cover, a Larry's Comics cover RE, and another cover of Friends Forever Issue #6, in the story of which Trixie is appointed queen of the Diamond Dog kingdom of Dimondia because they believe she can locate gems with her magic. She calls on Rainbow Dash to give an aerobatic performance for her subjects, but in actuality, she needs Dash's help in leaving Dimondia because the dogs (and her magic crown) prevent her from doing so. Trixie and Rainbow Dash come up with a plan to make the Diamond Dogs lose faith in Trixie as their queen. When Trixie endangers the Dogs' hoard of jewels, their lack of faith in her frees her from the crown's magic, and she and Rainbow Dash are able to get away. Trixie thanks Rainbow Dash for rescuing her, and Dash tells Trixie to stay out of trouble. Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Trixie is featured as an antagonist working together with Gilda the Griffon in the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. She is first mentioned in chapter 9, "A Head in the Clouds," and first appears in chapter 10, "Drinking the Lily Pad Slime." Gilda calls her by the nickname "Trix." My Little Pony mobile game Trixie has been featured in the mobile game since its first release. She has been named in-game as "Trixie the Magnificent" and "Trixie the Magnificant." Her description in-game is "A traveling magician and one-mare show, Trixie likes to show off and exaggerates about her magical abilities." Hasbro Showroom 2013 Two Trixies, along with two each of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, appear in a 3D-animated video regarding 2012, done by Vink for Hasbro Chile. The Elements of Harmony guidebook The traveling magician '''TRIXIE' believes she's quite superior to other ponies and has been known to exaggerate her abilities from time to time. Recently, the Great and Powerful Trixie became remorseful once she was shown the error of her evil ways.'' Promotional material According to Twilight Sparkle in a post by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page on May 21, 2014, human Trixie "is always hanging out by the vending machine" at Canterlot High. Hasbro.com Rainbow Rocks description Appearing – and disappearing – in a puff of smoke, Trixie’s an aspiring magician who never fails to fascinate. As guitarist for The Illusions, she’s hoping to pull off the ultimate trick – and win the battle. HubNetwork.com description This star of a one-pony magic show calls herself the Great and Powerful Trixie. She challenges Twilight Sparkle to dual duels and loses the first when our heroine tames a celestial beast. Next, Trixie swipes the magical Alicorn Amulet to take over Ponyville ... but she finds out that friendship really is the most powerful magic of all. Merchandise A translucent mini-figure toy of Trixie, named Lulamoon in Europe and Trixie Lulamoon in the U.S., appears in the fourth wave of mystery packs. Her pose and mane style are the same as the Rarity mini-figure toy mold. The collector card accompanying the toy has different descriptions between the European and U.S. releases, respectively stating that she "has a favourite star" and "is great at magic tricks." Trixie Lulamoon was later released in brushable toy form as a single release in the Pony Wedding eighth wave of Playful Ponies and with glitter on her cutie mark as part of the Toys "R" Us exclusive Collector Series Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon. According to the Pony Wedding single package, Trixie Lulamoon "is great at magic tricks, but sometimes she likes to show off a little too much." A second Trixie Lulamoon mini-figure toy appears in the fifth wave of mystery packs, again with the same pose and mane style as the Rarity mini-figure toy mold but without any translucency. The European release includes a collector card stating that she "likes showing off," while the U.S. release includes a collector card that uses the same description as the first U.S. collector card. A third Trixie Lulamoon mini-figure appears in the sixth wave of mystery pack toys, this one with the same pose and mane style as the Twilight Sparkle mini-figure toy mold and with a three-dimensional star as part of her cutie mark. The U.S and the U.K. release includes a collector card that still uses Rarity's pose and mane style, and uses the same description as the first two U.S. collector cards. An Equestria Girls human doll of Trixie Lulamoon was made including a 2-neck guitar in the Rainbow Rocks line. A November 6, 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung"/March 27, 2014 "Новый характер!" image depicts a different version. A fourth Trixie Lulamoon mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. Unlike the mini-figure toys and the first three collector cards, this collector card features Trixie's mane style. This collector card uses the same description as the first three U.S. collector cards. Several T-shirts featuring Trixie were released by Mighty Fine and distributed through WeLoveFine and/or Hot Topic. One T-shirt distributed through Hot Topic features Trixie on a wanted poster that parodies the "Have You Seen This Wizard?" wanted poster for Sirius Black seen in the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Quotes page 15}} page 8}} page 8}} page 9}} page 7}} page 22}} Gallery See also * * References de:Trixie es:Trixie no:Trixie pl:Trixie pt-br:Trixie ru:Трикси sv:Trixie Category:Antagonists Category:Musicians Category:Royalty